


Teach me

by ApatheticSniper



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: OC, mentions of abuse, mentions of depression and anxiety, part of a larger unfinished story, you'll get some backstory later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApatheticSniper/pseuds/ApatheticSniper
Summary: Centered around an OC.Timelines don't exist.----There are only two people in this world that she cares about, and she'll be damned if she doesn't save them.





	Teach me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that fits into the plot of another unfinished story of mine.  
> Don't tell me how time works. I won't listen.  
> There is no telling when this will get updated.

WORKING TOGETHER  
~Chapter one~

"Who the fuck are you?" The man asked, his hand shooting out from under the blanket to grab the gun that sat on the coffee table next to him. 

"Easy!" She managed to huff out, her voice strained with exhaustion as she attempted to catch her breath. She pulled herself entirely inside the room, wincing as her leg slid across the windowsill. 

He growled and ripped the blanket off himself as he stood from the couch. "I'm not gonna ask you again. Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?" He aimed the revolver at her. 

She raised her hands above her head as she prepared to speak. "My friends call me Lark." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Tim marked this safe house on a piece of paper and I came here to ask for your help." Her words were rushed. 

His gun lowered only slightly, still pointed at her as he spoke. "You know Tim?"

"Good friends. Live in the same household. Look," she began to lower her arms. "Tim and Damian went out earlier and haven't returned home." She made a strange gesture, as if to say 'what else do you want me to say?' "Whatever's going on, I need help to find them."

He lowered his gun further, but his distrustful eyes didn't leave her. "What about Batman or Nightwing?"

"First off," she began. "Batman is off doing whatever it is he left the manor to do, and he won't be back for two weeks. Secondly," she continued "I have no idea who Nightwing is. I only know who you are because I got worried and snooped through Tim's stuff."

He made a noise of amusement before setting his gun back on the table.  
"So you want my help to rescue the baby birds?"

"I'm not trained to do it on my own." She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to rely more heavily on her undamaged leg.

"Of course you're not. Give me a second." He huffed as he turned from her, wandering off into another room of the shabby apartment. 

"You gonna help me?" She called out to him. 

"Don't have much of a choice." He called back. "They're my little brothers."  
He reentered the room, putting on his helmet as he strode over to her. "Ladies first."  
She could hear the smirk in his voice. 

She pulled herself back out the window, dropping onto the fire escape and moving out of the way, waiting for him. 

The iron rattled as he dropped onto it, the walkway shuddering as the new weight was added. 

"Alright. So what do you know?" He asked her, eyeing her. 

"Nothing."  
She began to walk down the stairs, hurrying to the next platform. 

"Nothing?!" He asked, rushing to catch up to her. 

"Look, I was worried, I snooped, I figured we'd figure something out." She shrugged as she continued moving. 

"Alright, kid, at least tell me where we're going!" 

"Don't know that yet either." She jumped onto the final platform and began to descend the ladder. 

"So what do you know?!" He shouted at her. 

"Nothing." She seemed unfazed by his shouting, at the most, she could've been mildly annoyed. 

"You come to me without even the slightest clue what the fuck is going on?!"

She dropped from the ladder into the dark alleyway. 

"Oh man up!" She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Stop whining and help me find the boys!" Her annoyance was now evident in her voice.


End file.
